It has heretofore been proposed that a sheet of thermoplastic material be utilized to form a splint. In such a method, a sheet of thermoplastic material which can be formed about the limb or the like after it is heated is first cut to the desired pattern for the splint, then heated and formed by hand about the desired physical part. It must then be held in position until it cools, after which various fasteners or straps can be used to hold it in shape as by riveting or the like.
In such a method it is sometimes or often common to utilize two technicians, one to hold the material in place while the other forms the material to the proper shape. After the material is cooled, the straps are attached by riveting or glueing.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a splint material which can be readily manipulated by one technician; wherein the splint material utilizes a fastener or strap which will hold the material in place while it cools as well as after it cools.
In accordance with the invention, the splint material adapted for use as a splint and the like comprises a sheet of thermoplastic material which is readily formed when the plastic is heated to an elevated temperature, and a layer of loop pile material bonded to one surface of the sheet such that a strap having a plurality of hooks thereon may be mechanically adhered to the loop material and released therefrom.